Dynamoelectric machines such as the large electrical generators include a rotor and a stator. The stator typically includes multiple phase windings, which are positioned in slots in a magnetic core. The movement of a rotor about an axis shifts a magnetic field that is associated with the rotor, thereby inducing a current to flow through each of the respective phase windings. However, the magnetic flux from the rotor and from the windings themselves may cause additional induced voltage and eddy currents in the windings. To combat this drawback, windings include multiple strands to minimize the eddy current loss. The flux in a generator is not uniform. Accordingly, the induced voltage varies from strand to strand, thereby causing excessive losses and heating. As found by Roebel, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 1,144,252 (hereby incorporated by reference), transposition of the strands minimizes this effect and reduces circulating currents and resultant heating. More specifically, transposing each strand through 360 degrees along the axial length of the strand inside the slots in the stator reduces circulating current. This in turn sacrifices space in the slot. However, transposition of strands in a winding is time consuming and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, transposition results in less winding material in a slot, which in turn requires larger slots and stator cores. Increasing the size and weight of a generator is not always possible when the generator is used in wind turbine applications.